Dear Fanfiction
by wisdom-of-the-sea
Summary: characters write angry letters to fanfiction about their stories
1. Chapter 1

Dear fanfiction,

I'm not an emo so please stop calling me that

not an emo

Nico di Angelo


	2. Chapter 2 Annabeth

Dear Fanfiction,

Percy currently has no half-brother so please stop making me date "nobody" because I'm nobody

I love Percy with all my heart. He even went to Tartarus with me.

Never breaking up with Percy.

Percy's girlfriend,

Annabeth Chase

**will update as much as I can!**

**thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear fanfiction

Eat more cereal!

Demeter


	4. Chapter 4 percy

Dear Fanfiction

I would never cheat on Annabeth. Even though my Achilles curse is gone she's still my link to the mortal world. plus my fatal flaw is Loyalty I mean how much clearer can you be? not much.

Annabeth's boyfriend

Percy Jackson


	5. Chapter 5 Thalia

Dear Fanfiction

I am a hunter stop making me go out with Percy. He's my cousin and he's Annabeth's. Nico? Well i just hope you're kidding. and Apollo while he's hot, he's also my brother so no.

always a hunter

Thalia no surname

**will write more later**

**thanks for reading**

**plz review**


	6. Chapter 6 Katie

Dear Fanfiction

me and Travis? ha well that was a funny story bro. and no i don't like Travis. No we aren't dating. I hate that stoll. so please stop writing stories about me and Travis getting together.

Not in love with travis

Katie Gardner

P.S. what's traite cause that is sooo not my name


	7. Chapter 7 apollo

Dear fanficton

Here's A haiku thats ums it up

I am awesome

And older than artemis

I'm the coolest

The best god ever

Apollo


	8. Chapter 8 travis

Dear Fanfiction,

Me and Katie? haha NO! I only prank her cabin so much cause I get the best reaction from her. I would prank the Athena Cabin but I don't want to be hunted down for the rest of my life. the Ares Cabin will murder us. the Apollo Cabin will curse us with horrible poetry. Percy will painfully drown us.(once he knows what's going on) and well you get the point.

Still pranking Demeter and trying not to get killed

Travis Stoll

**thanks for your reveiws **

**plz keep reading and reveiwing!**

**thanks**


	9. Chapter 9 clarisse

Dear Fanfiction,

I'm not completely heartless. Ok, I have a heart. I just hide my emotions because I'm afraid of getting hurt. I can't bear to lose anyone else. I have already lost so many people. I need to be an example for the rest of my siblings. I can't show weakness.

Not heartless,

Clarisse La Rue

**sorry for the mistakes and typos**

**I'm not the best speller in the world**

**plz keep reading and reveiwing**


	10. Chapter 10 artemis

Dear fanficton,

Please stop making stories where Annabeth breaks up with Percy and then he joins the hunt. As much as I'm sure that Percy is the most decent male ever does not change the fact that I don't allow males in my hunt. Even if Annabeth breaks uo with Percy for some reason which most likely won't happen, anyone can see they're in live, I will not fall for, like, or break my vow with Percy.

Forever and always a maiden

Artemis


	11. Chapter 11 Athena

Dear fanfiction,

I would just like to say the Poseidon and I are not dating or in love. There is no sexual tension between the two of us. We hate each other and only work together when absolutely necessary. so I would appreciate it if you would further refrain from writing such nonsense. or else I will blast you.

Hating Poseidon

Athena


	12. Chapter 12 zeus

Dear Fanfiction,

Stop calling me a drama queen. Call me drama KING if you must, but then you must prepare to die. I am the king of the gods. I will not tolerate being called such ridiculous names.

King of Olympus

Zeus

**sorry for not updating **

**will try to update more**


	13. Chapter 13 poseidon

Dear Fanfiction,

Athena wishes she could have all this but our kids are dating and that would be weird. plus we HATE each other. Underline HATE.

Still hating Athena

Poseidon


	14. Chapter 14 apollo

Dear Fanfiction,

I am the oldest

Artemis is jealous

Apollo


	15. Chapter 15 artemis

Dear Fanfiction,

Please ignore my brother. He is so full of himself. His poetry stinks and he thinks he awesome.

Apologizing for my brother

Artemis

p.s. Apologizing has the name Apollo in it. Too bad he never lives up to that.


	16. Chapter 16 Jason

Dear Fanfiction,

I haven't lost my mind. Hera said she backed it up on tape somewhere.

I just hope SHE hasn't lost it.

the Amnesic

Jason Grace

**I won't update anymore until I get at least 3 reviews!**

**sorry**


	17. Chapter 17 authors note

**I really hate these but please read**

I'm thinking of writing a new story about percy and piper being related. NOT MARRIED!

I will post the name and link if you want but it might be a while depends on reviews.

so please review!

thanks


	18. Chapter 18 hazel

Dear fanfiction  
So I was scrolling through the stories yesterday and I saw a Nico and Zeus paring and I was like what the heck. What is this? My brother is not gay and no demigod is stupid enough to have an affair with Zeus, especially a guy. Now please no more gay Nico fanfics it's just disturbing.  
Appalled forever  
Hazel Levesque

keep reviewing and submit any new idea's

wisdom of the seas


End file.
